1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording systems. More particularly, the invention is directed to an adapter apparatus useful in conjunction with recording systems employing tape cassettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern tape recording and playback systems often utilize a magnetic media, i.e., a tape, contained within the body of a cassette. The cassette functions to protect the tape during use and storage. Further, the relatively small size and light weight of these cassettes, as compared to larger reel-to-reel tapes, makes them easy to handle and allows for the construction of relatively compact recording and playback systems.
Cassette tapes are produced in a variety of sizes and configurations. In these cassettes the majority of the tape is wound onto a pair of take-up wheels. As the tape proceeds from one take-up wheel to the other during use it is guided along a path which places it in contact with the components of a tape recorder/player. The desired tape speed for audio reproduction is provided by capstan assemblies of the tape recorder/playback apparatus which are connectable to, and disconnectable from, the take-up wheels. Standard tape cassettes are typically several inches on a side and are utilized in a variety of applications, for example, the in-home enjoyment of music. Microcassettes, on the other hand, are much smaller in size and are often used in combination with hand-held recording/playback apparatuses used for dictation.
Microcassettes suffer from the limitation that neither the cassette nor the tape recorder/playback apparatus designed for its use are compatible with the more widely available recorder/playback apparatus used with standard cassettes. Accordingly, the user of a microcassette recorder/playback apparatus, who may be using the apparatus while away from his office, must provide a special microcassette playback, or transcription, apparatus in his or her office. Thus, the user of the microcassette apparatus must maintain separate, noncompatible recording and playback systems for each size of cassette he or she may choose to use.
A need has arisen for an adapter which permits the use of a microcassette in a recorder/playback apparatus designed to accept cassettes having a larger overall configuration.